slamdunkfandomcom-20200213-history
Ryota Miyagi
Ryota Miyagi '(宮城 リョータ ''Miyagi Ryōta) is Sakuragi's closest friend on the team. After an initial misunderstanding that caused conflict between them (he was fighting Mitsui when Sakuragi and Ayako came around, and he thought she was dating him), both found comradeship in the fact that they had both been unlucky in love, although Miyagi, having only been rejected 10 times, still falls short of Sakuragi's record who was rejected 50 times. Appearance Ryota has a short curly pompadour dark brown hair with brown highlights that resembles a bowl cut and black eyes. Like Akagi, Kogure, and Mitsui, Miyagi wears a navy blue standard Shohoku winter school uniform and has a white short sleeved undershirt beneath his school uniform. During summer, he only wears a white short sleeve loose polo shirt along with his navy blue pants and black shoes. During basketball training, Miyagi wears two shirts such as the white and black loose shirt or the yellow shirt with a green trim within his white basketball shorts and wears white basketball shoes. He also has a white wristband on his left wrist. His jersey uniform is red and black and its alternate is white and red. When he was a freshman during his flashback, Miyagi's school uniform is dark blue like the other freshman students such as his basketball teammates, Sakuragi and Rukawa. Personality Like Sakuragi, Miyagi is motivated to play by his love for a girl: his best friend and classmate Ayako, the manager of the team, whom he refers to as "Aya-chan". He has been known to pose for Ayako during matches. Off-court, Miyagi has a reputation for being a bad boy. He was hospitalized for a while after his fight against Mitsui's gang. He also shares a similar level of arrogance with Sakuragi, claiming to be the number one point guard in the prefecture, though popular opinion among characters in the series ranks him just behind Shinichi Maki of Kainan and Kenji Fujima of Shoyo. After he took over as the new captain of Shohoku, it was said that he started to become stricter than Akagi was as a captain , as he always ends up quarreling with Mitsui. Plot Abilities Miyagi is one of the best point guards in the Kanagawa Prefecture. Despite his small build, he was able to keep up with Kenji Fujima of Shoyo and Shinichi Maki of Kainan because of his speed and on/off court awareness. Because of his incredible speed and skills, he was nicknamed as 'Lightning Flash Ryota' by some other players. His abilities as a point guard were so great that many players such as Sendoh of Ryonan and Maki of Kainan even quoted that he is a player not to be reckoned with. In the series he is often pitted against taller point guards (Toyotama's Daijiro Itakura, for example, spent nearly the whole match picking on his height as an attempt to sap his focus away) but he is able to beat them with his incredible speed. Miyagi becomes the captain of the team after Akagi and Kogure leave the team for college exams. Even as a small player, Miyagi was able to beat players taller than him like Sakuragi, Toru Hanagata and Hasegawa with his speed and his signature "fake shot". He also has the ability to break up a double team, as seen in the match against Sannoh when he was being double teamed by Fukatsu and Sawakita using a shallowed dribble. His speed even surpasses that of most players like Sendoh, Fujima and even Fukatsu as he was able to run back and forth the court despite oncoming pressures of the defensive side. Miyagi is also an excellent defender, as seen in the latter halves of the series. He was able to steal the ball from players like Maki, Fujima and even Sendoh. At the end of the manga, he took over the role of the new captain of Shohoku after Akagi has retired. Relationships Love interest Ayako Like Sakuragi for Haruko, Miyagi was motivated to play basketball in order to earn Ayako's affection. He is shown to care deeply for her, and even went mad when one of Mitsui's gang slapped her, causing him to beat the man in rage. Unlike the dense Haruko, Ayako is very aware of Ryota's feelings for her, yet she doesn't give too much attention to them, maybe due to her status as the manageress of the team. The relationship between the two started somehow to improve during the Inter high championship; before the match against Sannoh, Ayako was trying to give him confidence after he began to feel nervous about his crucial match. During the Sannoh match, Ayako wrote the "number one guard" in Miyagi's hand to keep him focused; showing that she has faith in his potential as Kanagawa's best point guard. Shohoku Hanamichi Sakuragi During their first meeting, Miyagi beats Sakuragi after he mistakenly taught he was dating Ayako, which caused the 2 to engage in a fight. During their first time on practice, the two were often fighting for trivial reasons. After Sakuragi found out about his crush for Ayako, Miyagi ends up telling him the main reason he started to play basketball, he also told him how he got rejected by 10 girls in one year, which left Sakuragi emotionally schoked, reminding him of himself. Sakuragi in return ends telling him that he was rejected 50 times, which emotionally shocked Miyagi as well, realising how sad Sakuragi is. Realising that both of them are unlucky in love, Miyagi started to get along with Sakuragi, and latter became his closest friend on team. He even taught Sakuragi the most important techniques of basketball such as fakes, and the two would always teams up to score points in a match. Hisashi Mitsui Miyagi and Mitsui seem to have known each other one year before the current timeline, when Mitsui's gang came to beat Miyagi. Miyagi succeeds in beating Mitsui, knocking his frontal teeth, while the rest of the gang beat up Miyagi, leaving the two hospitalised for quite some time. After Miyagi returns to the team, Mitsui along with his gang and Tetsuo, an expericenced fighter came to the gym to have revenge on Miyagi and forces the team to be disqualified by forcing them to fight his gang. After the fight ended thanks to Sakuragi and his gang, Miyagi was surprised to learn that Mitsui was once a basketball player who quitted basketball due to his leg's injury. It was also revealed why he picked on Miyagi so much, as Miyagi possesses something that he doesn't have which is basketball. After Mitsui clearly denies his interest about basketball, Miyagi tells Mitsui that he is the one who couldn't get over his past. After Anzai arrives in the gym, Mitsui felt remorseful for what he did, and confesses that he really wants to play basketball. Since the incident, Miyagi started to get along with Mitsui, respecting him as his senior and teammate. After Miyagi succeeded Akagi as a captain, Miyagi started somehow to become more strict, which isn't appreciated by Mitsui, as the two would always end up quarelling, though it isn't considered as an antagonistic relationship. Quotes '''-To Sakuragi Hanamichi: "Don't think basketball is just about height, red-head." '- To Hanamichi Sakuragi: "I want to make the basketball team strong... To win the match... If this is able to make her happy, then i'll be satisfied."' '-To Hisashi Mitsui: "The one who stayed in the past... is you."' '-To Daijiro Itakura (after itakura purposely pushed him): "Don"t forget to buy your tickets. You are going home tomorrow, right ?"' Trivia *Miyagi is likely based on former NBA player Muggsy Bogues with Miyagi's shortness in height but ability to use his quickness to get by his defenders. *He is considered to be one of the troublemakers along with Sakuragi, Rukawa and Mitsui due to their fighting history. *In both the English and the Filipino Dub of the anime, Sakuragi calls his given name "Ryota" instead of "Ryo-chin". *In the 10 Days After, he read a book about types of leaders. When he read about the strict type of leader, he applied it to himself, becoming stricter than Akagi. However, this was not well-received by Mitsui and the two would fight and is hard to separate. *In the Filipino Dub, he and Akira Sendoh are voiced by the same voice actor, Fourth Brillantes Lee as he provides Miyagi's voice to match Yuku Shioya's performance in the Japanese dub. Category:Shohoku High School basketball team Category:Characters Category:Basketball Players Category:Point Guards Category:Kanagawa Players Category:High School 2nd Years